


Making The Best Out Of The Worse

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Disaster Date, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Silas plans a date to finally ask out Corrin, but when everything he planned fails Corrin saves it by going with the flow.





	Making The Best Out Of The Worse

Cloudy skies filled the canvas of the usual clear blue, the air was thick and humid to the easy breaths to be taken in. An uneventful morning with an uneventful day was all that was planned. Corrin lazily stretched from his large empty bed, the scarlet sheets being jumbled together in a mass as he sleeps rather unpredictable.

When going into his bathroom, he took a quick bath in the treehouse's own little bathroom that gave him the basic necessities anyone else would have. After that was getting dressed, instead of armor, he put on daily clothes that were just pants and a collared shirt, something Xander always admired and adored that the prince did.

"Good enough." He mumbled to himself as he yawned and went to his kitchen to eat leftovers from yesterday's dinner, not being a breakfast type of person, to begin with. He lazily chewed and stared off through the window to the sky, wondering what this day would bring to him.

A sudden knocking is what nearly caused him to choke as he took a large bit from a piece of bread. The knocking was only a few, but quick and hard. He groaned slightly, not being much of a morning person either. When walking to the door, he hesitated to open, peering through the glass eyepiece to see who would be at his home so early.

Silas. He had a warm grin plastered on his face, even without having seeing Corrin. Corrin couldn't say no to that face or smile, that mop of grey hair being as perfect as it always looked.

"Good morning Silas." He opened the door and Silas seemed to jump a slight bit in excitement at being greeted. "Is there something you need so early in the morning?" Corrin smiled back and he could have always noticed that hue of a slight pink on his cheeks.

"Ah Corrin, I hoped you would be awake!" He seemed to be holding something behind his back. "I brought you a present!" He held out a bouquet of flowers, all being different and colorful. Corrin couldn't help but feel a leap in his heart as he lay witness to the man with embarrassed shut eyes.

"Thank you, Silas, but what is this for." Corrin patted him on the head out of instinct, feeling the fluffy soft hair that Silas owned. "It isn't my birthday yet?" Silas perked up and fidgeted with the folds of his pockets.

A brisk wind blew past them as they stood in the doorway still, Corrin admired Silas, he looked clean and handsome in matching attire as Corrin,

"I wanted to go on a date." Silas's cheeks reddened, leaving Corrin without breath as he took time to process what was just said to him.

"Oh, um sure I guess." Corrin rubbed the back of his neck, feeling hot all of a sudden as he was asked out on his first date.

He had only read about these in the books he was confined too back in the old castle of Nohr that he had grown up in. Romance had never been a part of his life, rather he was grown as emotionless if it weren't for his siblings.

Silas sparked in a ray of sunshine, being extraordinarily happy with Corrin's choice.

"Where do we even start?" The dragon prince had no idea what to actually do on a date, this was a blind activity for him.

"Don't worry, I've planned this for days!" Silas grabbed him by the hand and they walked from his house to the grounds of the castle.

The knight led the two to the garden outside of the castle, still being in sight of the walls. Endless flowers across the plains and hills, an array of so many colors. There were small patches in random places where Corrin could only presume Silas picked flowers from.

Ever since they had been kids, Silas would bring him flowers every day. Once reunited, that old habit disappeared, perhaps due to growing maturity, but that bouquet this morning only made him think the old boy was still right here in front of him.

Silas pulled a blanket from a small basket he had been carrying and tried to place it on the ground over an area of lessenings of flowers. In doing so, a strong wind picked up and blew the blanket away.

"Damn." Silas started running for it, dropping the basket in Corrin's hand and leaving him behind as he ran to catch the flying sheet of cloth.

Minutes later he returned, a small pout on his face as he returned with nothing in his hand. He walked up to Corrin and had his head hanging low, embarrassed and disappointed in himself.

"Don't worry about it, Silas." Corrin laughed and patted that same fluff of silver hair again. "We can just sit right here." Corrin pointed to a patch he made from digging around the tall grass of the hill, replacing it with dry sheets of plant matter to not stain their clothing.

Silas grew his smile once again, leaving the flowers to cross the field of the endless green. The two sat in an awkward silence, taking in the cool breeze and floral scent of the air. The clouds seemed to fill the sky more, still leaving parts of blue and sunlight. Silas's breathing was heavy, making Corrin wonder if Silas was truly comfortable with this all.

"You don't need to be so nervous around me Silas, we've known each other for years." He chuckled to himself and Silas seemed to be less tense. "It's not like I'll bite or anything."

"I know that, its just......I'm not entirely sure what to do in this situation. I had this day all planned out, but the execution is different from the actual planning. So, I'm just nervous about messing up everything, and I'm just unsure." Silas said, feeling a weight lifted off of his chest.

Silas laid back, propping his neck with his folded arms and looked to the sky, streams of light peering through the ocean blue glassy sky. Corrin laid down next to him, on his side, staring at the silver-haired knight like they were the only ones in the world.

"Do you remember when we were kids? We would always stare up at the sky and wonder what the future had in store for us. It was silly childish thinking, but I did always imagine this kind of life. Being a knight that serves you and only you, I'm just glad that I was able to find you after losing you." Silas went on and on, staring into the sea blue reflecting from his eyes.

"My memories are foggy, but I do remember those days with such clarity. You used to propose to me every day, asking me to be your wife, not knowing what you were saying. You picked flowers for me every day, and you used to let me take naps on you. We were still so close, and I honestly cried for days when I was taken away." The two laughed, Silas laid to look at Corrin, smiling widely as he looked at the man he has always loved, but now, he knows exactly how he feels.

They laid there for awhile, looking at the sky, and at each other. Once it was sometime past noon, they decided it was time to leave. Silas led Corrin to their next location, it was a large lake that he had not known existed in this astral plane. A small dock was located there, Silas gestured for them to sit alongside the dock. When leading both to the dock, Corrin went to sit down, creaking of the wood sounded loud. A sudden crunch and vibrating, the next moment, Corrin was deep underwater.

"Oh gods, Corrin!" Silas screamed, Corrin swam back to the surface. "Are you alright Corrin?!" He nodded and laughed.

Silas reached out his hand to pick him up from the water, only to be pulled into the water in a strong force. Corrin laughed loudly and Silas felt a burning sensation on his face and chest as he laughed along with Corrin. Their clothes were completely soaked and loose as the cool water enveloped them. They swam for a while, reliving more of their long lost time as children. After being wiped out, they stripped off their clothing to dry, leaving themselves in their underclothes.

The two sat in silence along rocks, their feet soaking in the water. Small and large fish swam passed them, tickling their feet and splashing along in the water. Their clothes hanging on wood fencing to dry.

"Today has been full of surprises, I'm sure you didn't plan all of this," Corrin exclaimed and laughed, making Silas embarrassed and rubbing the back of his head.

Silas looked to the ripples in the water, feeling a sense of remorse as he tried to account how many times he planned and reviewed this day.

"No, today has been full of surprises for even me, but, so far, everything has worked out." He kicked his legs slowly in the waves. "Hopefully today hasn't been so disappointing?"

Corrin shook his head and placed a caring hand in Silas's damp hair.

"Today has been perfect. Honestly, I've been getting to use to war and combat at this point, I forgot what it feels like to actually relax." He kicked in the water as well, admiring all of the ripples as products to their motion. "It's stressing being in charge mostly of what's happening, and with Azura and you, it's been easier, but, I do hope one day we can reunite Nohr and Hoshido together into a peaceful time," Corrin mumbled on and on, and Silas only admired the man's words.

Once their clothes were dry, they redressed and moved onto their next activity. It was time for a late lunch, so Silas led Corrin to a large oak tree that was lonesome atop a small hill. The tree was so large, the shadow it gave off was even more massive in width. Silas carried the same basket he had with him from the flower fields, sitting down against the tree, Corrin following in suit.

"I've made a lot of Nohrian style sandwiches, I thought it would be great since you've only had Hoshidan and new foods since you've been on this path of fate. I'm not sure how much you wanted, so I just made a lot of everything." He exclaimed and handed Corrin half of a sandwich as he ate the other.

Their knees touched, thoroughly enjoying their food that Silas spent all night making. Clouds filled the sky with a blur of grey, leaving no room for the sun or ocean sky. Corrin felt a sense of nostalgia as he remembered that Nohr was always so dark and gloomy, only filled with rain. Nevertheless, he always loved to go outside and feel the cold sensation of thousands of drops of water splashed against pavement and skin.

Being trapped inside a castle so long, he never had the feeling of freedom, so once he could go to the roof or sneak out, the rain was his only friend besides his retainers and servants. But, part of him did not miss any part of Nohr aside from the people that had once taken care of him.

"The weather is growing rather gloomy, do you think it might rain?" Silas said in the middle of chewing. "It doesn't usually rain in this astral plane, but it is spring season here, so rain could be imminent." Corrin nodded and looked at Silas, worry growing in his eyes, obviously stressing about the weather.

"I don't care if it does or not, today has been perfect already." Sudden strikes of lightning screamed along with the thunder as heavy rain started to pour from the sky. "Or maybe I do care." Corrin had been deathly afraid of lightning and thunder as a child and was still mildly affected by it.

"Here!" Silas stood up and held his hand out to pick Corrin off of his feet.

The two started running back to the castle grounds, through the gate, past the markets and accompanying buildings, back to Corrin's treehouse. The two men completely soaked in wine drenching rain. Corrin was freezing and Silas noticed how he trembled slightly at every crash of thunder that sounded the sky.

"Here, let's get a bath ready!" The dragon prince said, trying to say through shaky breaths.

He led Silas to his bathroom that had a large bathtub to wash in, turning a lever to allow warm water to fill the basin of the wooden tub. The two both stripped down to nothing, not looking at each other to respect each others privacy. Once the water had been ready, the two stepped in, sitting against the same wall and warming up in a calming aroma of a magically natural spring.

"We used to take baths like this too when we were kids, though, I guess now it feels weird since we are both so grown," Silas said trying to brighten up the mood.

"I don't mind, Corrin moved to place his chin against his knees, looking to the side at Silas. "If it's with you, I don't care that much, it feels more natural, but it isn't as if we are childhood friends at this point." The two blushed intensely at that last comment.

Silence filled the air along with the steam. The two started washing, relaxing somewhat as their skins flushed along with the heat. Once the water became lukewarm, Corrin decided to step out, wrapping a towel around himself and stepping out of the bathroom to change. Silas leaving too, Corrin had changed into house clothes, leaving a pair of clothing for Silas alongside the bed.

Once Silas had changed, he stepped into the kitchen, admiring Corrin as he was cooking. A stew of some kind, beef, and vegetables. Corrin smiled as he took in a scent of the cooking.

"Beef stew? I haven't had that in so long?" Silas exclaimed and Corrin gave him a warm smile.

"Well, you treated me to this entire day, so I thought this was the least that I could do to," Corrin began cutting up potatoes and carrots, filling a large pot with the ingredients.

Silas felt his heart react in such a way to where his body felt weak as he was in the presence of the man he still loved. It was only a matter of confessing to him that stood in his way of rejection or not.

He reached out to gran Corrin's sleeve. The prince had set the pot to simmer as it continued to cook. He turned around to only see Silas standing in an awkward position.

"Corrin, I've loved you for awhile now!" Silas said as he looked down and shut his eyes.

The silence was all he was given, and Silas felt like he could die right there on the spot if it wasn't for the next words he would hear.

"I've known for a long time, but, truthfully, I've only loved you since are reuniting, I thought as a kid it was just our brains not knowing what love is. But you've treated me the same since when we were kids, and I love that about you." He cupped Silas's hands in his own and the knight gave him a loving smile.

"Corrin, I'm going to kiss you now!" Silas moved in slowly and placed his lips against Corrin's, sweet soft lips enveloping his.

He pulled back to only seeing Corrin with a completely flushed face.

"I hope that was okay, that was my first kiss," Silas said in embarrassment, still holding on to Corrin's hands.

"It was mine too." He laughed and placed his forehead against Silas's own.

They both felt like such idiots but felt so at home as they were surrounded by only them. Their love is an awakening sensation to the both of them about their ideals and influences along the path of fate.

Corrin being the prince of fate, and Silas as his lover and loyal knight.


End file.
